


nebulous. | Loki x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	nebulous. | Loki x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

Reader’s POV

(your outfit ; http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=181511778)

“Do people ever ask why you never talk, (Y/N)?” I looked at her, my ‘best friend’. “There’s gotta be a reason right. No one just goes mute for no reason.”

I flashed her a smile. “And then there’s that smile. All I get from it isn’t happiness, but ‘you will never know me’. Is that right, (Y/N)?”

I stopped smiling. “Why don’t you ever let anyone close to you? You can’t be alone your whole life.”

I looked off. “People have me. There is only one person I actually care about.” I said.

“And who is that?” I stayed silent. “Right..” She stopped talking and we let silence consume us.

“That’s a bit stuck-up. You keep people away so that you aren’t hurt.” She started to get up. “But what if that person is hurting because you aren’t with them?” With that she left.

I seemed to have created this personality for myself- this lifestyle. I had learned multiple times that when you care too much about people; they seem to care about you less. But the only person that I have let come close to me is Loki. One day I saw him and we talked. We talked about the world and how it doesn’t get us. Now from time to time I call for him and he comes. And we just talk. I think it’s time for that again. This persona that I have created is starting to crack and shed away. I can feel my breathing becoming rapid. My knees began to buckle and shake.

I ran home. I needed him. No, I don’t. I don’t need anybody. But I need him just this once.

“Loki?” I heard my voice crack. I cleared my throat and retried. “Loki?” 

“Loki, I need you. Please.” I looked around my house. I checked rooms that I had already checked once of three times before. 

“Loki!?” I said finally ending my search in my room. I looked at myself in my full body mirror. I stared and still waited for him.

See, this is what happens when you get too attached. You get hurt and there’s nothing you can do about it.

I traced my face with my finger tips. Then punched it. I kicked and hit the shattered pieces around. Everyone thinks I’m this confident. I’m not. I’m weak. Weaker than them even. 

I slid my back against where the mirror once was. “Loki..” I called out once more time. 

Then he appeared. He stood in front of me in his usual dark outfit. 

“(Y/N)... I’m so sorry.” He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my hand. I couldn’t feel it but I could see that it was bleeding. “Love, why would you do this to yourself?”

“You’ve won, Loki.” He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You have broken down the wall that I have put up for myself. Everyone tries to break it down but only you were successful. You win. Are you happy now?” 

His green eyes stared into my (Y/E/C) ones. “I have destroyed many things. I am the God of mischief, dear. But I would never want to hurt you.”

“I am so sorry if I did.” He put his arm around my back and the other under my legs. He lifted me up and set me down on my bed. “I will be right back.” He walked off into my house and came back with a bandage wrap and rubbing alcohol. 

He carefully poured it onto my knuckles whilst whispering “Sorry.” every time I winced. Then proceeded to wrap them with the bandages. He held my hands like they were some fragile package. He cared for me like if he messed up then I would actually break. 

He finished off one hand and continued onto the other. He looked up at me.

“You have to let me in your head every once in while or both of us will go mad.” He finished and pecked my cheek. “Now, tell me everything.”


End file.
